spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TV
TV is a box that shows all different stuff. A TV always has channels. This is the TV Channel Guide for all all the cities' TVs in the ocean. List of Channels in Bikini Bottom and New Kelp City and Patrickville Main Package TV Central (Channel 00) *TV Central *Channel 00 *Channel Guide *Central Channel *DVD/VCR Central TV Guide (Channel 01) *Channel Guide *Random Programming *Channel Guide Bar On Demand (Channel 02) *Unlimited TV *SpongeBob SquarePants *Nickelodeon *Disney Channel *Kids TV *Preschool *Sports *Nicktoons *Cartoons *Kids *Entertainment *Movies *Free Movies *Nick Movies *PBS Kids *Planet Patrick *Patrick Stunts *Patrickville *B&Pics *Cartoon Network *Boomerang *FOX Kids (Still exists in the ocean) *Disney XD *Kids WB *Unlimited Programming Movie Selection (Channel 03) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The Great Monster Avenger *Squidward in Motion Two *The Patty of Money *Squids of Destruction *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Patrickville 1 *Patrickville 2 *Patrickville 3 *Patrickville 4 *Patrickville 5 *Patrickville 6 *The Patrick Star Movie *Patrick Stunts: The Movie *Pie *SpongeBob Movies *Earworm: The Movie *Disney Channel Movies *Nickelodeon Movies BBN News (Channel 04) *The BBN News Sports Channel (Channel 05) *Football *Basketball *Baseball *Soccer *Tennis *Softball *Other *Sports Center Sports Channel Alternate (Channel 06) *Sports Channel Programming PSN News (Channel 07) *News for Patrickville Universal News (Channel 08) *News for different universes CCN News (Channel 09) *News PBS (Channel 10) *News *PBS Kids TPT (Channel 11) *News *TPT Kids TPT 2 (Channel 12) *TPT Programming TPT Alternate (Channel 13) *TPT Programming TPT Toons (Channel 14) *Cartoons PSP (Channel 15) *Patrick Star Programming *PSP Kids *Patoons (cartoons) *Patrick Stunts CBBN News (Channel 16) *The CBBN News Fish News Network (Channel 17) *News CPSN News (Channel 18) *The CPSN News Entertainment I (Channel 19) *Entertainment *Nickelodeon Programming *Kids TV Programming *Cartoons *ABC Family Programming *News *The Guppy Show *Tyler *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Stunts *Nicktoons *Movies Universal Fun World *Weirdo's Programming Network *Musical Doodle: The Movie *Earworm's Adventures *Rabbit Lands *The Legends of Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob's Secrets Revealed! *Dusting Land Warrior *Super Secret Penguins Protecting the Earth Agency Nickelodeon *Nickelodeon Programming Other *Other Programming CNN News (Channel 20) *News Sports (Channel 21) *Bikini Bottom Sport Updates *The Sport Headlines *NBA Basketball *Soccer *Football *TWOFACE: Wrestling!!! Entertainment II (Channel 22) *Nickelodeon Programming *Kids TV Programming *Cartoons *News *The Guppy Show *Tyler *SpongeBob SquarePants programming *Patrick Stunts *Movies Food Channel (Channel 23) *Food Bikini Bottom Sports (Channel 24) *Sports Bikini Bottom Public Access (Channel 25) *Fab n' Fancy *Zeus the Guitar Lord *Squidward's House Party Community Programming (Channel 26) *News BBN 2 (Channel 27) *News BBN Alternate (Channel 28) *News ESPN (Channel 29) *Sports *SportsCenter *NBA Games *Game Recaps ESPN 2 (Channel 30) *Sports *Pat and Pat in the Morning ABC (Channel 31) *News *Sports FNBC (Channel 32) *News Sports (Channel 33) *Sports Sports (Channel 34) *Sports Sports (Channel 35) *Sports Fish Sports Network (Channel 36) *Sports Entertainment III (Channel 37) *Nickelodeon Programming *Dinsney Channel Programming *Disney Movies *SpongeBob SquarePants programming *Patrick Stunts *Movies SCORE! (Channel 38) *Sports CFNBC (Channel 39) *News NBC (Channel 40) *News CNBC (Channel 41) *News CBS (Channel 42) *News CBS Alternate (Channel 43) *News Weather Channel (Channel 44) *Weather Now! *Weather Flashbacks *Weather Central NBC Alternate (Channel 45) *News Entertainment IV (Channel 46) *Nickelodeon Programming *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Stunts *Disney Channel Programming *Disney Movies *Other Movies Entertainment V (Channel 47) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Stunts *Nickelodeon Programming *Disney Channel Programming *Nicktoons *Movies Weather Alternate (Channel 48) *Weather Now! *Weather Flashbacks *Clothes for Types of Weather PIE (Channel 49) *How to Make Pie *Who Invented Pie *Pie Companies *Where to Buy Pie *How To Eat Pie *What To Do With Pie PIE Alternate (Channel 50) *What It Expired Pie *How Not to Pie it you full. *How Not to Make Mud Pie *Who Didn't Eat Pie *Places Where You Cash amort Pie *Non-Pie Plae (or is it?) Bravo TV (Channel 51) *Starfish Debates *Sponge Races *Octopi Music Contests *Crab Money Contests *Blowfish Boating Contests Entertainment VI (Channel 52) *Lost in Time *The Ocean Falls *The Day Called "Doomsday" *Spongey Spongey Show! *Patrick Stunts Kids TV (Channel 53) The Zone *Hooked! *League of Super Spongey *Fairly OddPants *Squid vs. Pat Big Fun Reef Nights! *iSpongeBob *How to Be Squidward *The Next Starfish *Big Time Krabs CRUNCH *Hooked! *The Octopi of ClarinetLand *Fairly OddPants *Squid vs. Pat *League of Super Spongey Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants Other *Starfield Disney Channel (Channel 54) Original Programming *Dog with a blog *A.N.T Farm *Jessie *Austin and ally *Good Luck Charlie *Wizard the waverly place Animated *Phineas and ferb *Fish Hooks *Gravity Falls Movies *G-force *The Lizzie McGuire movie *Toy story 3 *Lemonade mouth *Wizard of waverly place the movie *Hannah Montana the movie *Phineas and ferb across the second dimension *Girl vs monster *Let it shine Nickelodeon (Channel 55) Original Programming *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Adventures of Patrick Star *Fairly OddPants! *Patrick Stunts *Hooked! *T.U.F.F. Fishy *Planet Patrick *iSpongeBob *iPatrick *SpongeBob and Patrick *The Octopi of ClarnetLand *True Patrick VP *SpongeBob Babies *Lego SpongeBob *Belly Button World *Penguin World *The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Star *The Old Man Jenkins Show *Beary Show *Layne *3D! *iBall *iPatrick II (Coming Soon) Preschool Block *Baby Sponge *Patrick Happy *SpongeBob Babies *Layne *Belly-Belly *Layne and Tyler *Patrick Baby Nick Movies *Patrickville *SpongeBob Movies *Patrick Stunts: The Movie Nick News *Nick News *Spongey News Nicktoons *Animated TV Shows *Dragon Ball A *Dragon Ball B *Dragon Ball AB *Dragon Ball A-Kai *Zevo-1 *Starfield *Star *League of Super Spongey *iBall Teenick *iPatrick *iSpongeBob *True Patrick VP *Big Time Krabs Night Time Nickelodeon *Sponge Lopez *The Starfish *Everybody Hates Squidward *Spongey Matters *iPatrick *iSpongeBob Chuck TV *Chuck TV programming Nick Cloning Programming *Nick 2 *Nick 3 *Nick 4 *Nick 5 *Nick 6 *Nick 7 *Nick 8 *Nick 9 *Nick 10 *Nick 11 *Nick 12 *Nicktoons 2 *Nicktoons 3 Nickelodeon Package *Nickelodeon Programming Sports *NBA *NFL *MLB *MLS Other Programming *World Wide Day of Play *Big Green Help Nick 2 (Channel 56) *Nickelodeon Programming Cartoons (Channel 57) *Spongey Test *The Sponge Bobby and Patrick Show *The Petersons *The Tentacles *Inspector SpongeBob *Patrick and the Starfish *Krabby Rock *The Blowfishes *The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants *3D! *The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star ABC Family (Channel 58) *Back to the 70's *Steinfish *Squidward Chat *3D! *Bikini Bottom's Funniest Home Videos *Tyler *Movies PremiereChannelTV (Channel 59) *Lego SpongeBob *Penguin World *Movie of the Week Bikini Bottom TV (Channel 60) *The Bikini Bottom TV News *The Documentary *The Squidward Tentacles Report *The SpongeBob SquarePants Show *The Medieval *Squidward Chat *The Adventures of Patrick Star Box Entertainment (Channel 61) *Championship Boxing *How It's Made: Box Version *Uses for Boxes *Box Soap Operas *"Boxed" Math *Box News *Box Basketball Box News Network (Channel 62) *Box News E! (Channel 63) *Spongie Who *The UnderWater Galaxy EWTN (Channel 64) *Entertainment *News Cable Entertainment (Channel 65) *Entertainment Marble Entertainment (Channel 66) * Entertainment Kids TV Alternate (Channel 67) *Kids TV Programming EWTN 2 (Channel 68) *EWTN Programming Fish Entertainment (Channel 69) *Entertainment Chuck TV (Channel 70) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Penguin World *Fairly Odd Pants! *Planet Patrick *TUFF Fishy *The Adventures of Patrick Star Bravo Alternate (Channel 71) *Bravo Programming TBS (Channel 72) *Sports *Movies *Entertainment Bravo 2 (Channel 73) *Bravo Programming EWTN 3 (Channel 74) *EWTN Programming TNT (Channel 75) *Sports *Movies *Entertainment ESPN 3 (Channel 76) *ESPN Programming Speed (Channel 77) *Racing Bikini Bottom TV Alternate (Channel 78) *Bikini Bottom TV Programming Sports (Channel 79) *Sports vs. (Channel 80) *Sports FNN News (Channel 81) *News MSNBC (Channel 82) *News Kids TV 2 (Channel 83) *Kids TV Programming CFNN News (Channel 84) *News ESPN 4 (Channel 85) *Sports Fish Entertaiment Alternate (Channel 86) *Entertainment Sports Now! (Channel 87) *Sports Sports (Channel 88) *Sports Entertainment VII (Channel 89) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Disney Movies *Other Movies Nicktoons (Channel 90) *Kids TV Programming *Cartoons Programming *Chuck TV Programming *SpongeBob SquarePants *Penguin World *Fairly Odd Pants! *Planet Patrick *TUFF Fishy *Hooked! *Belly Button World *Dragon Ball A *Dragon Ball B *Dragon Ball AB *Dragon Ball A-Kai *Dragon Ball C *Dragon Ball D *Dragon Ball CD *Dragon Ball B-Kai *Dragon Ball E *Dragon Ball F *Dragon Ball G *Dragon Ball H *Dragon Ball GH *Dragon Ball I *Dragon Ball *Zevo-1 *Zevo-2 *Zevo-3 *Zevo-4 *Zevo-5 *Zevo-6 *Zevo-7 *Zevo-8 *Zevo-9 *Zevo-10 *League of Super Spongey *Starfield *Star *The Fairly Odd Parents *Pie-Pie Man *Crusted! *Captain Underpants (The Series) *iBall *Adventures in Microland *Jimmy Neutron *Back at the Barnyard *The Mighty B! *Penguins of Madagascar *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Planet Sheen *TUFF Puppy *The Adventures of Patrick Star *Fib Hooks (A Record of 53 Shows!) Nick 3 (Channel 91) *Nickelodeon Programming teennick (Channel 92) *iPatrick *iSpongeBob *True Patrick VP *Big Time Krabs *Squidward Chat ESPN 5 (Channel 93) *Sports Entertainment VIII (Channel 94) *Disney Movies *Other Movies Entertainment IX (Channel 95) * Disney Movies * Other Movies Entertainment X (Channel 96) * Disney Movies * Other Movies Nick 4 (Channel 97) *Nickelodeon Programming Entertainment XI (Channel 98) *Disney Movies *Other Movies Nicktoons 2 (Channel 99) *Nicktoons Programming 100th Channel Land (Channel 100) *TV Guide *On Demand Shortcut *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Stunts *Patrickville Movies *Nickelodeon Programming *Nicktoons *Disney Channel Programming *Disney Movies *Other Movies *Other Channel Programming Nick 5 (Channel 101) *Nickelodeon Programming Nick 6 (Channel 102) *Nickelodeon Programming Entertainment XII (Channel 103) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Movies Entertainment XIII (Channel 104) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Movies Entertainment XI (Channel 105) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Movies Nick 7 (Channel 106) *Nickelodeon Programming Nick 8 (Channel 107) *Nickelodeon Programming Nicktoons 3 (Channel 108) *Nicktoons Programming Nick 9 (Channel 109) *Nickelodeon Programming Nick 10 (Channel 110) *Nickelodeon Programming Entertainment XV (Channel 111) *Movies Nickelodeon Alternate (Channel 112) *Nickelodeon Programming Cosmo Kids (Channel 113) *Cartoons Cosmic Kids (Channel 114) *Cartoons Disney XD (Channel 115) *Kick buttowski *Tron uprising *Slugterra *Zeke and Luther *Lab rats *Cash and brenstain *Kickin it *Randy chuggingham 9th grade ninja *Phineas and ferb Nick Jr. (Channel 116) *Preschool Channel Nat TV (Channel 117) *The Nat Peterson Show *The Petersons TV-G (Channel 118) * Cartoons TV-PG (Channel 119) *Programming TV-E (Channel 120) *Programming TV-Y (Channel 121) *Programming Disney Junior (Channel 122) *Preschool Shows Disney 2 (Channel 123) *Disney Channel Programming Disney Channel Alternate (Channel 124) *Disney Channel Programming Entertainment XVI (Channel 125) *Movies Entertainment HD (Channel 126) *Entertainment in HD Nick 11 (Channel 127) *Nickelodeon Programming Nick 12 (Channel 128) *Nickelodeon Programming Entertainment XVII (Channel 129) *Movies Nicktoons 4 (Channel 130) *Nicktoons Programming ESPN 6 (Channel 131) *ESPN Programming ABC Sports (Channel 132) *Sports ABC 2 (Channel 133) *Sports *News PSP 2 (Channel 134) *PSP Programming Fish Family Channel (Channel 135) *Movies Hallmark Channel (Channel 136) *Entertainment *Movies Fish Entertainment Channel (Channel 137) *Movies On Demand Shortcut to Nickelodeon (Channel 138) *Nick On Demand On Demand Shortcut to Disney Channel (Channel 139) *Disney On Demand On Demand Shortcut to Kids (Channel 140) *Kids On Demand On Demand Shortcut to Movies (Channel 141) *Movies On Demand On Demand Shortcut to Free Movies (Channel 142) *Free Movies On Demand Entertainment XVIII (Channel 143) *Movies QVC (Channel 144) *Paid Programming TV Land (Channel 145) *Entertainment SPIKE (Channel 146) *Entertainment Biography Channel (Channel 147) *Biography Doc TV (Channel 148) Note: There are more documentaries on this channel that aren't listed *Documentaries **Pacific Life with SpongeBob Squarepants **Bikini Bottom History **Bikini Bottom Life **Bikini Bottom Crimes **A Life of Misery with Squidward Tentacles **Today's Politics in the Pacific *Patrickville (Series) Nick HD (Channel 149) *Nickelodeon Programming in HD Disney Channel HD (Channel 150) *Disney Channel Programming in HD Kids TV HD (Channel 151) *Kids TV Programming in HD PBS HD (Channel 152) *PBS Programming in HD TPT HD (Channel 153) *TPT Programming in HD PSP HD (Channel 154) *PSP Programming in HD SPIKE HD (Channel 155) *SPIKE Programming in HD TV Land HD (Channel 156) *TV Land Programming in HD ESPN HD (Channel 157) *ESPN Programming in HD TBS HD (Channel 158) *TBS Programming in HD ESPN2 HD (Channel 159) *ESPN2 Programming in HD TNT HD (Channel 160) *TNT Programming in HD EWTN HD (Channel 161) *EWTN Programming in HD Bikini Bottom TV HD (Channel 162) *Bikini Bottom TV Programming in HD Doc TV HD (Channel 163) *Doc TV Programming in HD Kingshire TV: Bikini Bottom (Channel 164) *Krusty Krabs vs. Chum Bucket *Regular Court *Weekly Blah *Wilderness of Texas with Sandy Cheeks *Our Town *Outside Our Town *Sea-wide News *Documentary Tuesdays NBA Package *NBA Games *NBA Channels NBA TV *NBA Games *NBA News *Fan Night MLB Package *MLB Games NFL Package *NFL Games MLS Package *MLS Games SpongeBob Package SpongeBob TV *SpongeBob Babies *SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Package Patrick TV Original Programming *Patrickville *The Patrick Show *The Adventures of Patrick Star *Belly Button World *Starfield *Star *The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star Sports *PNBA *PNFL *PMLB *PMLS *Pat and Pat in the Morning Layne Package *Layne *Belly-Belly *Layne and Tyler Nickelodeon Package *Nickelodeon Programming B&Pics *View B&Pics Here Smetv *View Smetv Here Pay Per View Package * Paid Programming *Paid Entertainment *NBA *MLB *NFL *MLS TWOFACE *TWOFACE: Top Plane Gear *TWOFACE RoadShow *TWOFACE: Wrestling!!! *TWOFACE *TWOFACE: The Alter Ego *TWOFACE News *TWOFACE Sports *TWOFACE Politics *TWOFACE Movies Doc TV Premium Package Note: There are more documentaries on this channel that aren't listed *More Documentaries **A Boring Life with Patrick Star **Seaweed: The Movie **Rocks: The Movie **Today's and Yesterday's Politics in the Pacific *An On Demand feature with even more documentaries! List of Channels in Rock Bottom Rock Bottom TV ON Demand (Channel 1) *Unlimited TV Rock Bottom News (Channel 2) *Rock Bottom News Rock Bottom Entertainment (Channel 3) *Rock Bottom Entertainment *Kingshire TV Entertainment (closed 2012) Kingshire TV:Rock Bottom (Channel 4) *Medival Times & Rock Bottom Gulch *Wilderness of Texas with Sandy Cheeks *Documentary Tuesdays *Our Town (Rock Bottom) *Sea-wide News *Weekly Blah Local TV These are the Network Affiliates in Bikini Bottom that can be received with an antenna. Local TV Channels *WBTX WB 50 (The WB, The CW does not exist in Bikini Bottom yet) *WXTF Fox Bikini Bottom (FOX) *Bikini Bottom TV *Bikini Bottom News (News 24/7) *BBAC ABC 13 (ABC) *KING SHR 20 (KingshireTV) *NKC7 New Kelp Channel 7 (New Kelp City News) *WNYX NBC 20 (NBC) *PATX Patrick 54 (PatrickTV) *WBX CBS 14 (CBS) Other Programming *Channels in other cities Trivia *Nickelodeon is a real TV channel. *SpongeBob SquarePants is based on the series. *Patrickville has the same TV as Bikini Bottom. *TV Central is actually channel 00. *TV Guide is channel 1. *On Demand is channel 2 but on real TV it is channel 1. *Bikini Bottom News = BBN *Box News Network = BNN *The B&Pics channel name came from SpongeBob and Patrick twins Bob(B)and(&)Patty(Pics) *TWOFACE could stand for: **The World's Official Fish And Crab Entertainment **The World Of Ace **The World Of Fine Antiques, Collections, Etc. **A villain from: ***Batman ***The Movie "TWOFACE: The Alter Ego" **The World's Official Fine American Corporation Entertainment *Patrickville has the same TV programming as Bikini Bottom but each of the cities both have a few of their own TV channels such as Bikini Bottom TV, BBN News, CBBN for Bikini Bottom and Patrick TV, PSN News, PSP for Patrickville. *Patrick Star News = PSN *Patrick Star Programming = PSP *Universal Fun Channel is not made in the ocean. Category:Other Category:Production Company